Fire Will Never Save The Clans
by LenzieKat
Summary: Tigerstar has changed the past, causing Firestar to never have found the Clans. Years later, Tigerstar has taken over the Clans, and a warrior named Sandstorm receives a message from an old leader, and she is sent back to fix everything.
1. Memories and Mysteries

**This is a fic that honestly just popped into my head. I liked it and decided to write it, so, here it is!**

**I'm sorry if it has similarities to other fics; I tried to make it as original as possible.**

**Whoever reviews gets a Rusty plushie! It's overstuffed with beans to make it look fat! Who's a fat little Rusty? You is! *cuddles Rusty plushie***

**Enjoy!**

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

Amber eyes blinked in the eternal darkness of The Place of No Stars. The gleamed with hatred as the amber eyes were revealed to be that of a cat's, and a very terrifying cat it was.

The cat padded out into the dim light, powerful muscles rippling under a smooth dark tabby coat.

He unsheathed one unusually long claw and stirred it around in a puddle, in which images appeared in the strangely sparkling water.

One image depicted a tom with fiery ginger fur. The tom sat upon a jutting ledge, looking down on many swarming cats.

Suddenly the fiery tom raised his head and looked the dark tabby cat from the Puddle. The tom blinked once, and then disappeared.

More images floated up to the surface. They showed different cats, a blue-gray she-cat, a small black tom with a collar studded with teeth…

And that fiery tom kept appearing.

The tom, the core of the dark tabby's hatred.

The dark tabby stirred the Puddle once more, and it returned to its normal condition—that of a regular puddle of water.

"I will get you, Firestar," the dark tabby whispered. "I will tear apart all the Clans if it will destroy you."

A bright light distracted the tabby, and he stepped forward and observed it silently.

The light grew more immense, and an ancient cat padded out of it. His fur was turned to gray and hanging off his skinny frame, his eyes were clouded with cataracts, and his name was Time.

The dark tabby dipped his head respectfully as Time approached him. "Thank you for coming. I hope—"

"What do you want, Tigerstar?" Time snapped in a clipped voice.

"Want? Why—"

"Every cat that asks to see me always wants something, and I have never met any cat who did not want something that benefited themselves."

"I—I want to get rid of an enemy. His name is—"

"Oh, an enemy!" Time hissed. "Always the case, a cat seeking to destroy a foe. But let me tell you, it will not work out as you think. Always the case, StarClan interferes."

"They will not interfere this time," Tigerstar promised. "The cat I wish to get rid of is—"

"I don't care for what you do with this power! I am neutral, I only teach the cats who hear about me, and they are very few. I do not care if I teach to good or bad, I still teach."

"But you will still teach me?" Tigerstar pressed.

"If you do not shut up, I will not!" Time hissed scathingly.

Tigerstar bowed his head.

Time sighed and lead Tigerstar over to the Puddle. "Call him."

Tigerstar stared at the Puddle, his nose almost touching the icy water, and Time stirred the water with a claw.

Almost at once, the image of Firestar came to the surface.

"Is this him?" Time asked in a monotone.

Tigerstar growled. "Yes."

"Very well. Now, what do you wish to do?"

Tigerstar thought. "Turn back time so Firestar _never_ finds the Clans. I don't care how, just make it so. Fire will _never _save the Clans."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, the rest I can carry out like I would have before _he _came along."

"Good. Now, lap up some of the water."

Tigerstar did so, and immediately his body became transparent.

"Now I am sending you…" Time's voice grew fainter, as if he was disappearing. "…sending you to present-time, where you must turn it back and change the past."

Tigerstar nodded, and tiny stars began swirling around his paws.

"But wait! Do not let Firestar see you after the change is made. If he looks into your eyes, he will remember! He will remember each and everything, and if you are vanquished, he will fix everything! He will cause the change not to have happened! Do not let him see you after the change!"

Tigerstar was going to answer rudely to that, but a shock went through his body and he could see The Place of No Stars fading.

So many memories flew around him…

"_The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval—this cat is released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."_

_Tigerclaw hissed as Rusty looked at Bluestar and nodded his acceptance. The kittypet stepped forward and lifted his head proudly._

_Bluestar touched Rusty's ear gently with her nose. "You have fought well," she announced. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat."_

_He should have been called Foxdungpaw, Tigerclaw thought._

Tigerstar remembered that and snarled. That would just fade and be forgotten after this.

_Firepaw kept talking to Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw figured he suspected something about Redtail's death, as he had seen a black tail disappearing into the bushes after the battle of Sunningrocks._

_Tigerclaw knew he had to kill the both of him, and perhaps Graypaw too. There was no telling what they knew._

Tigerstar hissed at his stupidity. Why didn't he just kill those meddling apprentices when he had the chance?

"_I'll die before I join your Clan!" Firestar hissed. Tallstar nodded agreement._

"_That can be arranged," Tigerstar snarled. "TigerClan is the strongest Clan in the forest, and we will tear you apart cat by cat."_

Tigerstar felt all the pain he felt when he lost his nine lives at once. He felt all his hatred for Firestar crashing down on him, a huge wave of fury.

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

Firestar lay on the Highledge, just outside his den. His mate, Sandstorm, lay beside him.

"Anything?" Firestar asked her.

"No," she replied sadly. "Hollyleaf's body is still missing. Jayfeather said that it's probably still buried under all the dirt and rocks, but I don't want any more warriors to go look, not after what happened to Thornclaw."

Firestar nodded agreement. Thornclaw had been on a patrol in the tunnels searching for Hollyleaf's body, when the roof partly collapsed on him, crushing his leg. He was currently in the medicine den with Leafpool and Jayfeather treating him.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw still weren't talking, which disappointed Firestar greatly. He didn't want these things happening to his warriors.

Suddenly a dark cloud drifted over the sun. Sandstorm glanced at it, and remarked, "That's strange? It just got really cold, like it does in leaf-bare."

"Hmm…well, it's not important," Firestar decided.

Sandstorm sighed. "Yeah, I guess…Firestar!"

"What?"

"You—you're fading!"

Indeed, Firestar was fading.

"StarClan—what's going on?" Sandstorm gasped.

Firestar held up a paw and was shocked at what he saw. It was almost see-through.

Suddenly, the sky got dark. Firestar looked up and saw the moon, shining brightly and full.

"The full moon was two quarter moons ago…" Firestar meowed. "And it's not nighttime…Sandstorm? SANDSTORM!"

Sandstorm was gone.

Firestar wasn't prepared for what came next.

He saw _himself _walk by, talking to Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

"Hollyleaf is dead," Jayfeather told him.

Firestar—the present-time Firestar—gaped. This was something that had already happened!

Then the moon shifted, and Firestar saw himself battling Leopardstar during the Great Battle.

"The sun!" Leopardstar screeched. "The sun is gone!"

Time shifted again, and Firestar saw himself naming Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit apprentices.

Then it shifted yet again, and he saw Hawkfrost being killed by Brambleclaw, and the lake turning red.

Shift…

Badgers attacked the camp, and Firestar saw them ripping at Sandstorm's face.

Shift…

Firestar was leading his tired Clan to the lake, their new home, after moons of starvation.

Shift…

Firestar was leaning over Sandstorm, their two beautiful kits suckling at her belly.

Shift…

Skywatcher was giving him the mysterious propechy: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws…"

The memories were growing vaguer now.

He was killing Scourge in the battle against BloodClan, feeling the power of StarClan flow through his veins.

Shift…

He was receiving his nine lives, and receiving that ominous prophecy.

Shift…

He was watching Bluestar die right in front of him.

Shift…

Yellowfang sat dying, wheezing for breath, as she confessed to Fireheart that she had killed her own son.

Shift…

He watched as Tigerclaw was exiled from the Clan.

Shift…

Graystripe lay grieving over Silverstream's bloody body.

Shift…

Firepaw received his warrior name, Fireheart.

Shift…

Firepaw meeting Yellowfang.

Shift…

Rusty venturing out into the forest…

_Into the forest…into the forest…into the forest…_

Firestar felt himself getting younger…

He panicked. "StarClan help me!"

Wait…what had he just said? What was StarClan?

Rusty opened his eyes and yawned. He has just had a very strange dream. Oh well. It was time to eat.

He heard the familiar sound of his owners refilling his food bowl. Delighted, he ran over to it and began satisfying his hunger.

One of his housefolk, the female, came over and petted him. Rusty purred, and rubbed his body against her leg.

He was happy. Today he had had a good nap, he was eating, and he might get to go play with Smudge. And then, the best part of the day—his male owner would watch a box that made pictures and noise, and he always let Rusty sleep on his lap. Rusty loved it when he would get scratched under his chin.

But right now, there was food to be eaten. Rusty concentrated on chewing and forgot all about that weird dream.

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

**Oh no! Tigerstar has reversed time and now Firestar is Rusty and doesn't know anything!**

**Augh! The only thing that can save the Clans now is your reviews! Tell me what you think and if I should continue this fic.**

**Ciao!**

**~LenzieKat**


	2. Once Upon A Gathering

**Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! Usually when I put up a new fanfic, it takes a while to get reviews, but man, these came in fast!**

**This chapter probably isn't as good as the last one…I dunno. It tells how Rusty never came to the forest and how Tigerstar took over.**

**Whoever reviews gets a Tigerstar/claw plushie! Yeah! Can I get a whoot whoot? *silence* Fine, take a Sandstorm plushie. *shreds Tigerstar plushie in a shredder***

**Oh, right. DISCLAIMER—I do not own Warriors. I do not own any of the thirty-four books. (There are thirty-four, right?) I am just a fan! Do not sue me! *hides under couch***

_**...Fire will never save the Clans…**_

Rusty could see the mouse. It was wriggling under some leaves.

His belly growled. Rusty licked his lips and pounced.

"Oomph!" He hit the ground and the mouse scurried away. Rusty scowled and gave chase to it.

He finally got the mouse cornered. It didn't sense his presence, which Rusty was glad for. He was careful not to move.

"Ruuuuuuuushiee…"

The mouse's ears pricked and it scampered under a rotting log.

Rusty hissed. Whoever had made that noise would have to pay.

"Ruuushieee."

Rusty felt himself being shaken, and he slowly opened his eyes to see one of his owners peering at him.

"Ruushiee…" She had one of those bad smelling bottles of liquid in her hand that always made her seem weird and talk funny. **(A/N: In case you can't figure it out, she's drunk)**

Rusty sighed. Sometimes when his owners drank the Bad Drinks they forgot to feed him. Usually he went to Smudge's house to eat when that happened, but now Smudge was with his owners on a vacation, and he wouldn't be coming back for three more days.

The male owner came in, and he was clutching a Bad Drink too.

Rusty headed for his food bowl, hoping it was filled. It wasn't. His stomach growled again.

Rusty padded over to the female housefolk and did his best to meow pitifully and turn her attention to his food bowl.

"Whaas Ruuushieee doin?"

Rusty hissed in frustration. "Meow," he tried.

It didn't work again.

Then he remembered his dream. Maybe he could catch a mouse to eat.

He hurried out the door and halted in the garden. The trees of the forest loomed above him, and he felt a twinge of fear.

But the hunger in his belly overwhelmed the fear in his heart, and he took a tentative step towards the oak towers of leaves and branches.

Rusty jumped on the fence and prepared to venture out into the forest. "Come on, Rusty," he meowed to himself. "You can do this."

"Ruuushieee no!"

Rusty felt a pair of hands grab him and carry him away from the forest and back into the house. _Darn it_! he thought.

The hands set him on the floor in front of his food bowl. It had a piece of meat in it.

Well, it was something at least. Rusty gobbled it up.

After that his owners petted him and it was perfect. _Why would a cat ever want to go into the forest when he had all he needs right here_? Rusty thought as he purred with happiness. He vowed he would never leave these wonderful housefolk and his wonderful friends _ever._

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

Tigerclaw stood proudly on the Great Rock, looking down at the Clans. This Gathering would be memorable to every cat there.

It was working. Firestar was gone, never to even look upon a Clan cat.

Now Bluestar was dead—courtesy of Tigerclaw himself. Tomorrow would be the day he got his name and his nine lives.

Ravenpaw and Graypaw had been disposed of as well, as Tigerclaw couldn't have them exposing the secret about Redtail.

He also was about to carry out his master plan.

The other four leaders sat near him—Crookedstar, old and on his last life—Nightstar, old with one life left—and Tallstar, a thin cat who would be easy to kill.

The deputies also sat nearby.

It was time. Tigerclaw flicked his tail—a signal to his followers to kill.

They crept forward, unseen by any others.

Now for the announcement.

"Cats of the Clans!" Tigerclaw yowled.

Heads turned, giving him their full attention.

"It is time for some changes around here!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw his loyal cats aiming for Nightstar first—good. He had advised them to go for the weakest first.

Excited murmurings broke out.

"You can't change anything!" one cat countered. "You haven't even become a proper leader yet!"

"That won't take long!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"AUGHHH!"

Tigerclaw smirked as Nightstar and Crookedstar's screams were abruptly cut off, and their bodies thrown on the ground.

"What's going on?" Panicked meows echoed around Fourtrees as cats tried to escape but were blocked.

"There will be no more of this 'four Clans' talk! From now on, there will be one Clan, TigerClan, ruled by me!" Tigerclaw yowled.

Tallstar's screams ended, and Tigerclaw heard the thump which meant his body had been thrown down.

One by one, the other three deputies were killed.

"I will be backed up by an army of elite cats I have trained myself!"

Tigerclaw's followers slowly crept out from behind him and glared at the Clan cats with threatening eyes.

Every cat kept quiet out of fear.

"I will get rid of this Half-Clan filth we have!" Tigerclaw leaned down to give orders to three of his followers. "Kill Mistyfoot and Stonefur."

Chaos broke out as Mistyfoot and her brother tried to escape but were overwhelmed and brought down.

"SILENCE!" Tigerclaw yowled in a fit of rage. "Tonight you will all help in making the new TigerClan camp! Kits and elders, warriors and queens, apprentices, EVERY CAT!"

One cat padded up to him and glared at him. "You're a terrible cat!" she spat.

Tigerclaw gave her a mock smile. "Well if I'm so terrible, Sandpaw, then why are you talking to me?"

Sandpaw bared her teeth. "Because I feel like something's missing in my life, and somehow—somehow I know it's your fault!" She stalked away, leaving Tigerclaw speechless.

He couldn't believe it. She knew. Sandpaw knew—maybe not in her waking life, but subconsciously, he knew she remembered him. Firestar.

Tigerclaw shook his head a few times to clear it. "I also have one more thing to say. If any cat sees a kittypet anywhere in the forest, kill it. I don't care if you don't want to, but _I_ will kill _you_ if you don't kill it. And…if you kill a tom with fiery orange fur, bring his body to me."

There. Surely that would guarantee that Firestar would never set paw in the forest.

Tigerclaw glanced at Sandpaw, who was glaring at the ground. He wondered if he should dispose of her…no. There was no reason to…yet. He would just have to keep a very close eye on her.

He signaled to his followers that it was time to go, and he led TigerClan away from Fourtrees. They were surrounded by the followers to ensure that no cat would try to escape.

Some of the followers went to the camps to bring the cats that had stayed behind from the Gathering.

Tigerclaw, meanwhile, was breaking away from the cats and heading to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives and the authority he deserved.

Everything was going as planned. The resistance was at a minimum, the other leaders and deputies were gone, and TigerClan was beginning.

He pushed Firestar out of his mind—for now.

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

**Okay, I know the cats didn't protest much, but who cares?**

**In case anyone's wondering, the Tigerclaw-take-over-the-Clans-thing happened near what the end of Fire and Ice would have been. I know, Tigerclaw dominated the Clans fast.**

**And he killed Ravenpaw AND Graypaw! *smacks the life out of Bad Tigerstar***

**Please let me know how I'm doing with this!**

**Ciao!**

**~LenzieKat**


	3. Exile

**I know that in the last chapter I said "Moonpool" instead of "Moonstone". Sorry about that.**

**Well, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Here, take a Tigerstar voodoo doll and some pins.**

**Tigerstar voodoo dolls for everybody! *throws dolls in the air* And pins! *throws pins too***

**Here's the ThunderClan part of the TigerClan allegiances. Small, right? **

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

**TigerClan Allegiances **

ThunderClan

**Leader—Tigerstar **

Medicine Cat

**Spottedleaf**

Warriors

**Frostfur**

**Mousefur**

**Runningwind**

**Brackenfur**

**Cinderpelt**

**Thornclaw**

**Brightheart**

Queens

**Brindleface—mother of Ashkit and Fernkit**

**Speckletail—mother of Snowkit**

**Willowpelt—mother of Sootkit, Rainkit, and Sorrelkit**

Elders

**Halftail**

**Patchpelt**

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

I padded into the ThunderClan part of the TigerClan camp with two scrawny shrews in my jaws. It was a better hunting day than most, when I caught almost nothing.

"Hold it right there!" One of Tigerstar's guards pushed me aside. "What do you think _you're _doing?"

"Going to my den," I answered in a hollow voice. "What does it look like?"

"You know perfectly well that half of your prey goes to Tigerstar!" the guard hissed.

"He has more prey than he needs," I hissed back. "Most of it just rots and becomes crowfood. He eats as much as he wants while the rest of his Clan go hungry!"

"You insolent little kit!" The guard unsheathed his claws and ran them down my face, drawing blood. He grabbed a shrew and left.

I got up off the ground and picked my remaining shrew. "Evil guards," I muttered.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" One of Brindleface's kits, Fernkit, ran out of the nursery. "Sandstorm, what happened to your face? Did you stand up to those meanie guards again?"

I set down my shrew and forced a smile. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that." My smile disappeared as I realized how skinny Fernkit was, and how her bones were visible.

Ashkit, Fernkit's brother, ran up to me and bowled me over. "Sandstorm!" he mewed gleefully.

Brindleface and Speckletail followed Ashkit out too. Brindleface carried a single vole for her kits.

"It's small," Fernkit complained.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's all Mummy caught today." Brindleface stepped back, denying her right to eat.

"Wait!"

I winced as the same guard that took my shrew before thrust his head into the small gathering of cats. Ashkit and Fernkit whimpered and hid behind their mother.

"I think Tigerstar has declared that this vole—" the guard took the vole in his mouth "—belongs to him."

"But," Brindleface protested, "My kits need to eat. Look at them. They're skin and bones. They haven't had a meal in two sunrises!"

"Too bad," the guard hissed.

"But they're going to starve!" Brindleface meowed hysterically.

The two kits started wailing, and Speckletail ushered them into the nursery.

"Then turn them over to Tigerstar to let him raise as his guards," the guard suggested. "They'll be well fed, like Bramblekit and Tawnykit."

"Never!" Brindleface hissed. "They should be apprenticed by now, but Tigerstar is too scared to return to normal Clan life!"

The guard laughed. "Fine, then. Find a cat willing to mentor them, but I don't think you will." With that he shoved Brindleface to the ground.

I growled and launched myself at the guard. "Leave her alone!"

The guard was much stronger than me and pinned me down. "You again? I think it's time for you to have a little talk with Tigerstar, rulebreaker." He grabbed my scruff and began dragging me along the ground.

"Let go of me! I can walk!"

The guard just huffed.

"Brindleface!" I yowled. "Give my shrew to your kits! They need it more than I—or Tigerstar—do!"

Brindleface nodded. "Good luck," she called back.

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

I was roughly tossed on the stone ground of the small cave Tigerstar dominated.

"A rulebreaker, sir," the guard meowed after dipping his head in respect.

"Good," Tigerstar drawled. "Leave now."

The guard dipped his head again and hurried out of the cave.

"Sandstorm, Sandstorm, Sandstorm. What am I going to do with you?" Tigerstar's smooth, calm voice didn't trick me. I knew beneath that, he was furious and probably wanted to kill me.

I raised my head to look him in the eye. "About what?"

A low growl rose in his throat. "This is the fifth time this moon you've been here! Why do you feel the need to rebel against me?"

That made me snap. "Why do _you _feel the need to take food from everyone? Why did you feel the need to move out of the forest to a new place in the mountains almost completely lacking in prey? Why did you feel the need to kill Whitestorm, Lionheart, Redtail, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Silverstream, Oakheart, Nightstar, Crookedstar, Tallstar, Deadfoot, Cinderfur, Leopardfur, Barkface, Runningnose, Mudfur…Why do you let your guards harass every cat they meet? Why have you turned your back on StarClan? Why have you disabled the mentoring and training of apprentices? Why do you not name new warriors anymore? Except, of course, for the ones you handpick! And why are you letting your cats starve?!"

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws. "_Starve_? My cats are not starving!"

"Yes, they are!" I shrieked. "There is little food, and less water! What do you think happened to One-eye? Halftail? Smallear? Brindleface's other two kits? Dappletail? They all starved, because of course you wanted extra food for yourself!"

Tigerstar hissed. "You dare defy me? I have left you alone for all these years, letting you live, and now you _defy _me?"

"Yes, I dare! I am only trying to help the Clans!"

I think Tigerstar snapped too, right then. I saw the hatred in his eyes, and knew—he was going to kill me.

I raced out of the cave, and had escaped just before Tigerstar's massive paws landed where my neck had just been.

"Guards! Get Sandstorm!"

I panicked as I heard him call out from his cave. I might just be able to fight them off, as I had finished my warrior training before Tigerstar took that away.

But I did know that I was one of the fastest runners in ThunderClan—in all the Clans, actually. Sometimes I had a dream where I outran a pack of dogs. I shut my eyes and pretended Tigerstar's guards were a pack of dogs too. Maybe that would get me to run faster.

One guard was right on my tail. I pushed myself to run faster.

"Oh, leave her!" I heard one shout. "She knows not to show her face here again!"

I kept running, even though I didn't hear anymore cats chasing me.

I knew where to go, even though it was far.

Maybe I could find StarClan there.

I would go to the Moonstone.

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

It was sunhigh, and I felt sweat prickling my fur. My tail dragged along the ground, and I remembered when I had made this journey barely four seasons ago.

Tigerstar had ordered that we move to the mountains, all of TigerClan. He claimed to have seen a vision of the future, that Twolegs would come and destroy the forest. He said that we were going to a place where StarClan could not speak to us. The medicine cats had protested, and Tigerstar killed all but one, Spottedleaf.

It was a hard journey…I remembered that a friend I had made from RiverClan, Shadepaw, had fallen to her death after some rocks gave way from under her. That saddened me, because after that I had no friends in the Clans anymore, since Dustpaw—now Dustpelt—had joined Tigerstar. I had been invited to join also, but bluntly refused. From then on it seemed like Tigerstar and his guards kept a close eye on me. Even closer, since it seemed that ever since I was born Tigerstar had kept an extra close eye on me. He did that with Graypaw, too.

Poor Graypaw. A bit after he and Ravenpaw had become apprentices, they were found dead on the ShadowClan border. Soon after Tigerstar took over the Clans, he revealed that it had been he who killed them. He never said why, though.

I kept going.

Tigerstar had taken away the whole way of Clan life. Apprentices weren't formally trained anymore, and warriors weren't formally made. So kits like Ashkit and Fernkit, who were nine moons old—hadn't been given any warrior training at all. Spottedleaf sometimes would give cats warrior names, apprentice names, and give them mentors, but there was a shortage of warriors in the ThunderClan part of TigerClan. And even though Tigerstar said we were one combined Clan, he still separated us as four.

And then there were the dreams…

Ever since I was a kit I had been plagued by dreams. They always had an orange cat in them, a tom with warm green eyes. Occasionally two other she-cats appeared too. One looked just like the tom, fiery orange with green eyes, except she had one white paw and a bushy tail. The other was a light brown tabby with amber eyes, white paws, and a white chest.

I didn't know who they were.

My paws began to grow weary, and when I looked at my pads, I sighed when I saw blood and grit.

I limped over to a stream and rested my paws in the soothing water.

"StarClan," I whispered. "Help me get to the Moonstone in one piece, and help me find a way to get rid of Tigerstar."

At first I wondered if StarClan even heard me, and I glanced up at the sky.

Nothing. I guess StarClan had abandoned the Clans for good.

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

I kept traveling for nearly a half moon. My pads had become raw, and each new sunrise I doubted more that StarClan would help.

One night during a full moon, I saw craggy rocks, one with a cave I knew to be Mothermouth.

"Highstones!" I gasped. Sore as I was, I ran as fast as I could to the place where StarClan resided.

I stopped when I entered the cave, and was met with complete darkness. I closed my eyes and let my senses guide the way.

Suddenly, I opened them to see a bright, shining stone that was like a star. I heard whispers.

"StarClan…"

I laid down with my nose touched to the Moonstone, and waited…

…_**Fire will never save the Clans…**_

**Ha! Cliffie!**

**I bet you guys can guess what happens now…coughcoughBluestarcoughcough.**

**Please review! The more you review, the more I update! **

**Ciao~**

**~LenzieKat**


End file.
